RIPRELEASE
by Shin-Shui
Summary: Danny's sick of being lied to by Phantom. But...can he go through with his RIP RELEASE? Rated T for...I don't want to ruin it, but it's rated T, okay, bub? XD Further warnings by Disclaimer.


So...here's a DannyXPhantom fic I just wrote. (Literally. Well, as of this comment thingy. XD) Anyways, it's really sad, so, if you don't want to be depressed from it, don't read it. Well, at least it made me kind of depressed after I finished writing it, but still. Just a fair warning.

**Legal Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom. I wish I did, but I don't. If I did, I'd put it on indefinitely. *sobs* That is all.

* * *

Danny Fenton sat leaning against the cabinets of his bathroom sink, water slowly and silently dripping onto his face. The droplets flowed carefully and purposely down his sullen face, casually mingling with the tears that had been building up in his eyes. Blood had been smeared across his clothes, arms, and face, a ghostly blade next to him colored a deep crimson red.

_Ah~ Water is falling down...  
Out of the faucet now...  
It streams onto my face...  
And then hits the ground..._

The raven-haired boy shuddered a sigh at the immense physical and emotional pain he was in. An almost mirror-image of himself reflected back to him in his mind.

"Danny..." the voice called.

The boy tried sitting up from his slouched position, but winced with pain as his muscles attempted the feat. He had to do something to get rid of the voice that was about to start pleading with him.

"Danny...why?..." it began again.

The watery-tears dripped from Danny's face leaving little streaky pools in their wake.

'Why...' Danny thought. It was a question he had been asking himself a lot lately; Why did he love Phantom? Why did Phantom have to keep lying about them being together? Why did he keep giving Phantom chances?

"Go away..." Danny said weakly, trying to sound angry with the voice. He was sick of hearing the white-haired ghost's lies. Phantom swore they would be together. He _swore_ it. But every singly plan he had tried, failed. Danny was already fragile when Phantom had begun promising him they could be together, but now...now after all the empty promises...Danny couldn't take it.

_Ah~ With these pseudo-cried tears...  
You left me so confused...  
Ignoring my heart's pleas to end everything, then,  
I listened to all those sweet nothings you whispered in my ear,  
And pushed out all the signs that you had been lying to me!_

"Danny, I'm sorry..." Phantom apologized again, for what seemed like the hundreth time to Danny. It was at least the twentieth time his plan had failed to bring them together.

Danny held back the bout of tears and sobs he was holding in. Sorry didn't help him. Sorry wasn't something that could comfort him from all the things he had done and seen. Sorry wasn't something or someone he could love. Sorry was nothing to him. He told himself to give up hoping. He really had. But...Phantom always got him to give another chance out. However, each and every time..? Nothing. Nothing but another sorry and another false hope.

"I can't do this anymore..." Danny's voice was soft and fragile with his heart's pain.

"Danny..." Phantom whispered, the image in Danny's mind switching to that of the ashen-haired ghost holding a regretful expression.

_No matter how many times I tell myself not to believe you...  
No matter how many times the world comes crashing down around me...  
No matter how many times I tell myself that I can't go on like this...  
Maybe this should be my RIP=RELEASE?_

Phantom didn't want Danny to be like this: depressed, lonely, outlandish. He wanted to be there for him. To be holding him, caressing him, loving him. But...every time he tried to be there for him, it turned out worse and worse each time. He could tell he was running low on chances. Last time had especially proven that to him; Danny tried taking things into his own hands. He wound up in the hospital's psych ward for a month because of everything, and, to think...he himself had caused it to Danny. Phantom was disgusted. But, still. He got yet another chance, despite what he knew Danny was feeling. And now, he was afraid he had blown his _final_ chance.

_Ah~ So here we are again,  
Right back where we started...  
I gave you another chance, though, I knew you'd still hurt me...  
Why did I think to believe what you had said?  
When you had already hurt me so many times before!_

Danny was sick and tired of being broken. Every chance gave way to more and more false hope and pain. He told himself constantly that if Phantom loved him, he could find a way. Of course, it was only believable up until somewhere around the tenth time he had failed. After that, it was just a false reassurance that he knew wouldn't ever come to pass. Danny knew Phantom loved him regardless, but...he'd also known that Phantom realized just how much Danny needed him. Sure, Phantom made him laugh, smile, blush, you name it. But...despite that...every time Phantom's plans failed to suceed in bringing them together, Danny felt a little piece of his heart crumble and break away. Little by little he was dying on the inside. And, now...? Now his heart was about to shatter, whether Phantom loved him or not.

_Even if I tell myself that everything's gonna be okay...  
Even if I believe all the lies that I've been telling to myself...  
Even though I don't want to say that everything that you've done to me has been wrong...  
Maybe this should be my RIP=RELEASE?_

"Danny...please...just one more chance..." Phantom pleased, the image of the white-haired ghost boy in Danny's mind changing to that of him nearly crying.

"No..." Danny's voice broke with the word, tinged with sadness at the desparation of his ghostly love, "I have no more chances to give you..."  
"Please...just one...I love you..."

Danny's shattered heart twitched at the words, and his tears started up again.

"I...I hate you, Phantom!" Danny knew it was a lie even as he shouted out the words, but he still had to say it. His heart didn't want to have to put up with it any more.

_Even though I've told you time and time again there are no more chances,  
I know that you can still see through this fa__ç__ade that I have put up,  
And despite wishing that I could hate you with my entire heart...  
Maybe this should be my RIP=RELEASE?_

Danny strained to pick himself up as Phantom collected himself from the blow. He groaned in pain as he stood up, and then limped into his room, leaving behind the disaster-ridden bathroom. He headed over to the closet, collected some rope he found, and began tying it into a knot.

"D-Danny..?" Phantom whimpered, being able to see what the boy was doing without being able to act, "W-what are you...?"

Danny ignored the voice and finished tying the knot. He used his ghost powers to float up to the ceiling and put the rope up through the floor. It hung down into the center of the room as an ominous sign of Danny's thoughts.

"Danny!" Phantom pleaded, now crying his own tears," Please! I'm sorry! Just...don't..."

"I'm sorry, Phantom..." Danny responded, coughing, his hand now stained red with the fresh blood he had coughed up. His clothes were tattered and torn, and most of his person was covered in a red hue from his blood. His body had gashes and bruises all over, blood seeping through the clothing and out onto the floor. It was the culmination of his night's ghost hunting, Phantom's failed efforts at separating their two halves, and Danny's own personal self-injuries. Blood dripped down onto the carpet as Danny made his way over to get a chair.

"I can't take this anymore..." he choked, grabbing a chair and walking back to the hanging rope, "I love you too much."

"An-Anything but this," Phantom begged and groveled, unable to do anything but watch as the boy he loved prepared to kill himself.

"I can't give you another chance...there's nothing left inside of me..." Tears strolled down his face, mixing with the blood that had settled there to create a crimson-red hue on his face. He weakly climbed onto the chair that was in front of him.

_No matter how many times I tell myself not to believe you,  
Even if I believe all the lies that I've been telling to myself,  
It's finally the end of the road; I don't have any more chances to give._..

"I'm sorry, Phantom...I love you..." his face darkened, a watery-red glow staining it, "It...It's time to finally take things into my own hands."  
The black-haired boy slowly placed his head inside the loop of the rope and gave his ghost-side a half smile, tears flowing freely from his eyes without end as they dropped down to create a pink stain on the carpet below.

_Maybe it's time for my RIP=RELEASE._

The boy's half-smile faded and he choked out his final words.  
"I'll see you soon, P-Phantom," he kicked the chair out from underneath him, "It's time for my RELEA---"

...

.

* * *

**AN:** Omg _ Danny ILU. *sobbing* I can't believe I did that to him. And, before you flame me to death, let me say a few things:  
1.) The Fenton GhostCatcher doesn't exist. Henceforth, Danny can't use it. And besides, even if it did exist, it made them both cracked-up Hippies. So no.  
2.) RIP=RELEASE is the name of a Vocaloid song. While I don't own the title, I did create my own lyrics and then just used that song's title. So, I guess you could say I don't own the song title either? W/e. Lol, anyways, though, the point of the matter is for me to describe it. RIP=RELEASE is referencing to Danny giving up everything he has to be with Phantom. Like, is tearing(ripping) himself away from everything he has worth the prize(release) he'll get? I had this little note thing that was going to go at the end, but I decided it was cheesy. I'll add it if you guys want, but the point of me bringing it up was that this was incorporated into it. So yeah.  
3.) I know I was kind of vague with some details of the story, but it was on purpose. Like, the major example being not telling you what Phantom and Danny tried to do to separate themselves. I basically wanted you guys to try and fill in the blanks there. Idk if you liked it or not, but if you review tell me what you think/thought of that aspect, along with the whole thing in general.  
4.) Last but not least, I wanted to ask about the formatting. Is it better now? Or is it still pretty bad? Idk. I'm not an expert-formatter-er. So I'm sorry _ But tell me what you think of it.  
Alright, before I drown you with even more words and text, I'll go now. Soooo Rate & Review please! Thank you so much! :D  
~Shin-Shui~


End file.
